


Whatever You Like

by Backlighting



Category: Batman (Comics), DCU, Red Hood and the Outlaws (Comics), Red Robin (Comics)
Genre: Fluff, M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-01-25
Updated: 2016-01-25
Packaged: 2018-05-16 05:42:04
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 388
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5816353
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Backlighting/pseuds/Backlighting
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>热恋中的人们总是不听劝告。</p>
            </blockquote>





	Whatever You Like

**Author's Note:**

> 给toi桑的交换点文。太久没有写傻白甜，手滑掺了太多糖，通篇过甜，请注意。

1

Roy懊恼地呻吟。他射出去的箭像是撞到缓冲垫一样被反弹减速，绿幽幽的变形怪蠕动了应该是头部的位置，张开嘴一口将箭矢吞进了进去。

箭矢在怪物半透明的身体里被黏液慢慢分解，Roy举起弓挡在胸前，满脸嫌恶地说道：“恶。我处理不了这个，我宁愿一头撞死也不想要被绿鼻涕融解。”

Jason啧了一声，举起双枪朝变形怪扫射。飞快的子弹穿过怪物的身体，Jason感觉这根本像是往果冻上打筛子。

他身上的黏液能腐蚀所有接触到的东西。幸好这个恶心的大家伙行动缓慢，他们可无法对付快速移动的大型酸液怪。想像一下健步如飞的成群丧尸，张开血盆大口朝你扑来，那只有在《Left 4 Dead 2》*里头会出现。

这毫无疑问是一场令人头疼却又热血的战斗。除了Roy不断强调他多厌恶黏答答的液体，还时不时发出女孩儿看到蟑螂的尖叫声。Jason简直想把枪口转向Roy的嘴然後把他轰个稀巴烂。

Jason的手机在枪声间隙唱起歌来的时候，Roy吹了一声非常响亮的口哨。

Jason将其中一支发烫的手枪收进腰间的枪套里，好让他能空出手来接Tim打来的电话。平时只需按下一个钮就能连接上头盔内建的通话系统，要不是他的头罩正在维修，他绝不会给Roy机会嘲笑他为Tim设置的专属铃声。

“嘿，宝宝。怎麽了？”Jason接通了电话，单手甩着枪掩护身後的Roy捣鼓小型炸弹。Roy用假音接续铃声哼着Anya Marina的《Whatever You Like》*，Jason不做批判，但Roy的表情搭配上歌词实在太猥琐了。

“Jay……”Tim的声音听起来不太对劲，他的灵魂像是被抽空了。“我在想视线模糊究竟是因为用眼过度还是血糖过低。”

Jason扣板机的动作停顿了一下，“你有吃午餐吗？”早晨七点他吵醒Tim吃早餐後，赶羊似的把对方送进书房工作，那些文件堆出的高度跟肆意增长的杂草没有什麽两样。

“没有。”话筒另一端传来Tim欺负泰迪熊的声音。

Tim把无辜的小熊们砸进柔软的棉被里，握拳往大熊的肚子上一通乱打。根据Jason的经验，这可不是什麽好的现象，因为Tim爱惨了那些熊熊。虽然这样的爱还不够让Tim提起主动整理它们的兴致。

“傻鸟，现在都傍晚了。你会饿死的。”

“不，我不会。”Tim一本正经，“一般状况下肝糖可以支援二十四小时的能量消耗，之後还有脂肪酸能撑两到三天。”

“我现在回家大概要四十分钟。”Jason说道，而Roy突然停止了歌唱。“你想吃什麽？我顺路带回去。”

“随便都好，只要是我喜欢的那些。”

Jason挂掉电话的时候刚好用尽了子弹。他敲掉空弹匣，朝一脸错愕的Roy摆出了“夥计，你听到了，就是这样”的表情。

“你在开玩笑吗？现在？”Roy不敢置信的问道，声调拉得比刚刚的尖叫还要高。

“我相信你能搞定的，只不过是……果冻。”Jason把手上的枪收了起来，上下拍打着夹克寻找摩托车的钥匙。

“会吃人的果冻！Jaybird！”Jason耸肩，Roy气急败坏地继续吼道：“你不能因为你男朋友肚子饿就抛下队友送死！Jason！”

“Jason Todd！你会 **宠坏** 他的！”

最後Roy差点没忍住把制作好的炸弹扔向Jason和他的摩托车屁股。

为了保住他的小命，Roy决定事後再好好劝劝他的兄弟。

 

2

Damian露出比吃进了前阵子Dick买回来的鼻涕味Bertie Bott’s软糖*还要诡异的表情时，Jason几乎忍不住想问他你到底有什麽毛病。

但是Damian在Jason开口前跳下沙发，用一种 **看透世事** 的眼神瞟了一眼Jason和睡在Jason腿上的Tim後，静静地夹着书走开了。

就算Damian是个特别怪异的十岁小孩，他也不该拥有那种眼神。Jason还没来得及思考Damian究竟是怎麽一回事，图书室门口处传来了奇怪的气音。

Jason扭过头看见Dick鬼鬼祟祟地从门框後探出头，用夸张的嘴型读他的名字还朝他招手。Jason同样以无声的唇语回覆Dick。

_“干嘛？”_

_“Jason，出来。”_

_“我不能。Tim在午睡。”_

_“就是因为这样！快出来！”_

Dick的表情像是Jason再不出去他就要冲进来了，Jason无奈地翻白眼。

他用手扶住Tim的头轻轻地抽身离开，顺手往Tim的後脑勺下塞了一个抱枕。被打扰睡眠的Tim紧闭双眼，看起来有点不舒服。Jason轻吻Tim皱起的眉间，轻声哄他继续休息。

Jason几乎是瞪着Dick和他一同走到楼梯间的，虽然他很久没看过自家大哥的脸上出现这种认真的表情了。

“Jason。作为一个过来人，我有很重要的忠告要给你。”Dick试图用肢体语言平复Jason的不耐烦。

“我知道你和Tim，呃，正在热恋。但是你不能太——这样说好了，当你的另一半认为你赞同了‘只要他喜欢没有什麽不可以’的时候，你将会无法收拾那个後果。”Dick又强调，“彻底的！”

Jason不晓得为什麽Dick谈论他的经验的时候像是在警告他世界末日再没多久就会来临了。他开始怀疑是不是Alfred积怨已久，往成天在大宅争吵不休的Dick和Damian的饭菜里偷偷掺了无色无味的药，这样就能合理解释为何Damian和Dick都表现得如此奇怪。

“Dickie Bird。我不是没有谈过恋爱。” 

“我当然知道！只是你得同意你和Tim与之前你和其他人是完全不一样的。”Dick的面部表情比任何一个Jason看过的演员都还要丰富。等到哪天他们失业再也不用把自己塞进紧身衣里之後，或许Dick能认真考虑演艺事业。

“当然。”Jason挑眉。Tim是独一无二的。“你说完了？现在我得回去书房，鸟宝宝已经好几天没有睡好了。”

Dick本来对此事抱持着坚决不放弃的想法，但他放弃了。他不该尝试劝说他热恋中的弟弟。

Dick目送Jason离开的表情像是送行他踏上了一条不归路。

Damian从楼下走了上来，他抱着书站在台阶上，严肃地问道：“Grayson，你成功了吗？”

“没有。”Dick沮丧地摇头。而Damian看起来想徒手撕毁那本精装书。

他们将会得到一个被彻底 **宠坏** 的Tim。Dick把脸埋进手心里。老天，他连想像的勇气都没有。

 

3

平时坐在後座的Tim会搂着Jason的腰，下巴倚靠在他的肩膀上和他聊天。但今天Tim异常安静，他懒洋洋地趴在Jason的背上。

交通号志转红，Jason缓缓按下刹车，蹬出右脚稳住车身。他调整了身体的角度让Tim能在他背上待得更舒服。

Jason不由得感到後悔，他想到出门前Tim露出的疲态。或许他不该把Tim从沙发上挖起来让他逛超市。

见红灯转绿，Jason重新催动油门。

Tim环抱在他腰间的手悄悄从衣服下摆探了进来，冰冷的手指触碰到皮肤时Jason忍不住颤抖。第一个窜进Jason脑中的想法是Tim又忘记戴手套，他专心於驾驶，没有想得太多。直到Tim的指腹顺着他肌理的纹路划过并一路往下，Jason差点没有控制住转动油门的力道。

“Tim。” 他惊慌地喊了对方的名字，语气几分警告。

手指在牛仔裤的裤头上方刹住了。Jason从风声中捕捉到Tim轻声的回应，他才刚呼了口气，安定下的情绪马上又被悬吊了起来。Tim带着一层薄茧的手指跳舞似地在他的肚脐处打转，搔痒的感觉让Jason紧张地咽了一口唾沫。

“如果你不想明天早晨的头条是Timothy Drake-Wayne因车祸住院，现在就停下动作，鸟宝宝。”

Tim伸展手指，将手掌覆盖在Jason的腹部上来回抚摸。

“可是我很冷。”Tim义正严词地说，但Jason听出了被他藏起来的窃喜，Tim心里的小人八成正抱着肚子疯狂大笑。Jason随即了解过来这个小混蛋是故意把手套忘记在玄关柜子上的，他只是想要报复Jason在难得的休假日把他拖出家门。

“这很危险。”

“我相信我的跳车技巧。”

Jason发出的警告在Tim歌唱般的说话节奏下全然败退。他用深呼吸保持快断线的理智，然後绝望地发现这根本一点帮助都没有。

Tim完全不把他的话当一回事。在一片混乱中苟延残喘的理智冷静地告诉他，Jason不该对Roy的抱怨以及Dick的建议左耳进右耳出。甚至是Damian的眼神。Jason在这一刻想明白了，他原本将之解读成“我真是受够你们了”但真正的涵义其实是“Todd你看着办吧。”

得庆幸的是他选择的路段没有其他的行人，因为再之後Tim的手几乎越过整件棉衫。Jason简直快疯了。眼见连他的胸肌都要沦陷，红灯终於及时到来。

Jason从没有那麽感谢过红灯。他把Tim的爪子从自己的衣服里拽了出来，转过头摆出最凶狠的表情瞪视着Tim。

Jason没有说话，某部分的他已经放弃用言语警告Tim了。

Tim也没有。他掀开安全帽的挡风板，对着Jason眨了眨在夜晚中一样明亮的湛蓝色眼睛，然後噘起嘴隔空亲吻了Jason。

瞬间，Jason感觉到所有部分的他都举白旗投降了。

让那些警告都该死的见鬼去吧。

 

4

Tim整个人陷进鸟巢沙发*里面，五颜六色的蛋完全埋住了他。

从Jason的角度只看得见Tim跨在蛋顶上的结实小腿，还有一只看起来因为被带进了鸟巢中而显得特别傻的泰迪熊。

Jason撑着门框，“宝宝，希望你还记得前天答应今晚要和我一起去超市。”

“我有吗？”Tim的声音从鸟巢底部传了出来，语气像是听见Jason清醒着说梦话。

Jason冷静地掏出口袋的手机，他轻轻点击屏幕上的播放键。

 _“Jay！现在不行，我後天再陪你去。”_ 智能手机的喇叭清晰地还原了Tim的声音。

Tim挣扎着从蛋堆中爬起来，因为过於激动又摔回了鸟巢里头。

他气呼呼地抱着泰迪，表情像是Jason刚刚抢走他的小熊又暴揍了他一顿。

Jason在空中比划Tim翘起来的浏海，“你想要整理一下头发再出门吗？”

他就特别喜欢看Tim哑口无言的样子。

 

5

在Tim用水沾湿浏海却发现徒劳无用之後，他自暴自弃地套上了毛线帽和Jason出门。

其实超市离他们住的地方只有几个街区远，是适合晚饭後散步的距离。出门前Jason确实地帮Tim戴上了手套，这次他没有妥协以摩托车代步。他很愿意Tim主动挑逗他，但绝对不是在行驶中的摩托上。

Jason双手都提着袋子，里面装满了够他们吃上两周的食材以及毫无营养价值的零食。他根据Tim挑选的食材下厨，因而开发出许多口味新奇的美味料理。并且他们从不争论哪一种玉米片比较令人欲罢不能，而是直接把它们各自爱吃的口味从架上扫进购物车里。

Tim走在他前面，毛线帽顶端的毛球随着他的动作上下晃动。

这样很好。

Jason享受这样的夜晚。没有红头罩和红罗宾，没有可能威胁到生命却必须要他们处理的破事。只有Jason Todd和Tim Drake。Jason有时候甚至会忘记他们也是生活在Gotham的平凡市民。

前方的人行道路口向左转弯後离他们的住处只剩几百公尺。Tim没有等他，Jason加快脚步跟了上去，却错愕地发现Tim的背影消失了。

难道这几秒内Tim以百米冲刺的速度跑回了家，Jason有些好笑的想。突然有人从後方拍了他的肩膀，Jason肯定了这绝对是Tim在恶作剧。

他一边转身一边开口说道：“这样一点都——”不好玩。

Tim微凉的鼻尖撞到了他的，嘴唇上柔软的触感让Jason立即噤了声。

Tim踮起脚，捧着Jason的脸颊固定住他的头部，动作几乎霸道。Tim探出舌尖舔过Jason微张的双唇。他们俩谁都没有闭上眼。Jason看见Tim的长睫毛细微地颤抖，眼神挑逗又纯真。

Jason的脑袋重新运转，他低下头向前倾身，让Tim能更顺利的吻他。他尝到了一丝甜味，那是结帐时Tim抓进购物车里的水果软糖的味道。

他正打算放下手中的袋子加深这个突如其来的亲吻时，Tim松开了他。

“怎麽样？” Tim舔了舔唇，脸颊带着红晕，得逞的笑容更像一只偷腥的猫。

“能继续的话就更好了。”Jason装作不满地挑眉。Tim皱起鼻子，上前抢过他手上其中一个购物袋。

“我听见你和Roy的电话了，说你不该把我宠坏。”Tim用右手勾住Jason空出的左手，视线飘忽不定。

Jason明白这表示Tim正为此感到紧张。

他不在乎他是不是把Tim宠坏了。Jason曾经死过一次，第二次的人生显得特别可贵。而在这样有限的人生里，他只想要Tim尽可能的开心。Tim的脑袋里总是装着过多的烦恼，他希望Tim露出笑容的时间多过为其他事情愁眉苦脸的时候。

他们并肩而行，脚步放得很慢。今晚的天气很好，能看见星星在夜空上闪烁。虽然这样的可能性趋近於零，但Jason还是不禁想到如果Tim要求他摘下星星或月亮，他会怎麽做。

或许他会找一个不常使用的安全屋，把墙壁和天花板都漆成非常深的蓝黑色。用特制的灯装饰房间，保丽龙球加上一些萤光染料能作为星星黏在天花板上。然後找个梯子，让Tim能爬上去亲手摘下星星。

Tim注意到Jason的视线，他抬起头与Jason一同仰望着夜空。

Jason知道Tim嘴角弯起的弧度代表他猜中了他刚刚的想法。他伸出手，指着一颗特别明亮的星星，配合地演出，“你能为我摘下它吗？”

Jason勾紧Tim的手臂，在他额边落下一吻。

“随你喜欢。”

 

Fin.

**Author's Note:**

> 1《Left 4 Dead 2》：以丧尸为主题的恐怖生存类游戏，里头的丧尸行动一点也不迟缓，各个像嗑了亢奋剂一样能快速冲刺。  
> 2《Whatever You Like》由Anya Marina演唱的版本：可以查查歌词感受一下……污。  
> 3 Bertie Bott's Every Flavour Beans：柏蒂全口味豆子，出自小说Harry Potter。有一些奇怪口味的软糖，比如青草丶呕吐物丶耳屎和鼻屎口味。  
> 4 鸟巢沙发：网路上能找到图。


End file.
